


The First Breakfast with Neelix

by mandykaysfic



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2014 [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neelix takes over the cooking on Voyager</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Breakfast with Neelix

**Author's Note:**

> On the fourth day of Christmas...four meals of note.

"Wait a minute. This is the Captain's private dining room. We can't go in there." Harry tugged on Tom's sleeve.

"Didn't you hear the announcement? It's now the Mess Hall." Tom shook himself free. He entered, then turned back and beckoned for Harry to follow. "Neelix is cooking. You know what that means? No more ration packs," he said enticingly.

"Good point," said Harry and followed his friend to the servery.

"What do we have here, Neelix? It looks... interesting."

That was one word to describe it, thought Harry. Green was another. Bright green. The shade known as chartreuse. Perhaps a ration pack would be safer. 

"These are Darvot Fritters," said Neelix proudly. "Made with darvots, which grow on the Nerada moon. Most fortunately I had some on my ship, to trade for, well, for something useful. The Neradians harvest them most carefully, poisonous shoots, you know."

Tom turned to Harry and raised his eyebrows. Harry shrugged. Ubean oatmilk didn't sound so bad, nor did kharma berry milk, but the fuschia foam crickets had him wondering why the fritters weren't pink or purple; maybe they started out that color?

"I guess I'll have three." Tom held out his plate.

"Me too," said Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr Paris, Mr Kim. There's only enough for the crew to have one each. It's the foam crickets, you see." Neelix leaned forward and lowered his voice. "They mustn't have been dried properly. When I opened the container, some of them...." He made an obscure gesture and shook his head.

"Oh, that's too bad." Tom mirrored the gesture, hoping he wasn't repeating anything too obscene. 

Harry nodded sympathetically.

"One each will be fine then, thanks Neelix." Tom proffered his plate one more. "I'll split a ration pack number five with you, Harry."

"Yum, yum. Dehydrated eggs and stewed tomatoes. My favorite. Not," Harry added under his breath.

"Here you go. Eat them while they're hot," advised Neelix as he turned to Joe Carey and Doug Bronowski, who'd lined up behind Tom and Harry. "Gentlemen, this morning we have Darvot fritters." He launched into his spiel, but this time leaving out the bit about the foam crickets, which had escaped and were busy multiplying in the hold of the Baxiel. He'd activated a force shield and was thereby reasonably certain they would escape the confines of his ship.

The verdict, Tom and Harry decided, was oddly spicy, but not unpleasant. Once you got past the bright green color, the texture was very crispy, and after overhearing Neelix explain the fritters needed turning every ten minutes, the long cooking time accounted for that. One, however, was definitely not enough!

"Come back tonight for my _feragoit goulash_ ," urged Neelix, when Tom and Harry returned their empty plates to the servery. "It's known across twelve star systems!"

"We'll be there, Neelix," Tom assured him. "I think your Mess Hall is going to be a huge success. Remind me to tell you my grandmother's recipe for tomato soup. The replicator can't match the flavor."

END


End file.
